House and Home
by forbiddensaviour
Summary: Set after "Kansas", now that the Wicked Witch is defeated Henry wants to stay in Storybrooke but Emma isn't convinced. She pays a visit to Regina before she makes her decision. Rated M for next chapter.


They had done it. Another evil (or rather wickedness) defeated, meaning that they only had a few moments to breathe before the next battle began. With the threat to her family gone and her new baby brother safe with her parents, Emma was more confident than ever in her decision to take Henry back to New York. Henry, however, had other plans.

"I wanna stay in Storybrooke, with mom and Mary Margaret and David." He pushed around some ketchup on his plate with a french fry while he spoke. "I miss them. Don't you miss them?" Emma sighed into her hands, barely able to look at him.

"Of course I do, kid. But I miss New York, too. I miss catching a taxi in the morning, getting a cup of coffee from the cart on the corner, paying way too much for groceries at the bodega, ordering pizza for dinner on Friday nights..." She looked down at the cup of hot chocolate in front of her, stirring it awkwardly. "I miss being able to walk down the street without thinking that I'm going to be picked up by a flying monkey and be used in some kind of science experiment by the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Well you were kinda picked up by a flying monkey, ma," Henry quickly added with a smile that Emma couldn't help but return. "I know you want to go back to New York but before you make your decision, come over to mom's tonight. Please?" Just as Emma was about to protest Henry flashed her that Charming smile and she knew she was done for.

"All right, kid. I'll talk to Regina first, but don't get your hopes up."

She arrived at the mayoral manor at six that evening, smoothing out her clothes and checking her breath before ringing the doorbell. The powerful clacking of heels soon followed as Regina made her way to the door.

"Emma, I wasn't expecting to see you." In her tight grey skirt and matching blouse, Regina Mills was a woman who always looked as though she was expecting company.

"Henry invited me. He didn't tell you?"

"He told me he would be with you and the 'Charmings', I assumed fawning over the new little prince."

"Looks like he's got us both fooled this time." They stood on the porch, neither knowing what to do, until Regina finally spoke.

"Please come in, then. I was just sitting down with a glass of wine if you'd care to join me." Emma gestured her hand through the front door.

"Lead the way."

She had been in Regina's house a few times before but had never really taken the time to appreciate how absolutely exquisite it was. She'd have to make a mental note to get some design tips for her apartment before she and Henry went back to Manhattan. Once in the study (also gorgeous) two glasses were filled with red wine, Regina quickly scooping one into her hands, sitting back on her chaise and crossing her legs.

"So, what exactly was it that Henry invited you over for?" She sipped slowly, licking her lips clean of the liquid once the glass had touched them. Emma gulped.

"I – I don't know if you knew – I've been thinking about moving Henry and I back to New York now that the whole Wicked Witch thing is done with." Emma winced expecting violent backlash, but Regina remained in her seat, calm as ever.

"What does Henry think?" she asked taking the glass to her lips once more.

"He's not too thrilled with it. He'd rather stay here with Mary Margaret and David and you." Regina smiled when Emma mentioned her, placing her glass neatly on the side table.

"Henry is twelve now. He has two mothers, both of whom love him very much and both of whom are very capable of housing him. He has the right to choose where he would like to live." Emma sighed.

"Come on, Regina, you know that wherever Henry is I'll be. If he stays in Storybrooke, even if he's living with you, I stay too." Picking up her glass once more Regina sipped casually and replied without missing a beat.

"Then I really don't see why you can't move in here with us." Emma spit a mouthful of wine into her glass at the suggestion earning a stern look from the former queen.

"I'm sorry, you want me to live in _your house_?"

"Is my home not to your liking, Miss Swan?" After three years that name still had the ability to send shivers up Emma's spine. "I saw you drooling over my crown molding on your way in here. There's surely no room in that little apartment Mary Margaret and David have now. I have plenty of extra bedrooms, you would have your own bathroom, we have a landscaper who comes to mow the lawn on Wednesdays, a maid on Friday mornings, and every Saturday I make pancakes for breakfast."

"I don't know Regina..."

"It's important for Henry to see that his two mothers are able to cooperate in a civilized manner. And having both parents in the home is entirely beneficial, especially at this age where he's trying to rebel; he can't pin one of us against the other if we're living in the same household. He can't run away and live with you when he gets angry with me for taking away his video games. This will teach him to face his problems head-on." Emma grimaced.

"So I'm a problem."

"Oh hush, Miss Swan, you know what I meant." Another awkward silence. Emma ran her finger along the rim of her glass waiting for Regina to continue. "Now am I to understand that I'll be finding hook marks in my headboards?" Emma groaned, setting her glass down.

"How many times do I have to say that I want absolutely nothing to do with Hook?"

"Until you stop looking so smitten." Emma reddened with rage.

"If I do agree to live here will I be expecting any of the Merry Men to walk through my bedroom while I'm asleep? Crash on my floor? Maybe pillage my dresser?" Regina sat up, her signature sneer forming in the corner of her mouth.

"Don't speak about things you know nothing of, Miss Swan." Emma stood up now, anger flowing steadily through her veins.

"Are you not dating one Robin of Locksley? Robin Hood? Tell me does he wear tights under all that stuff?" Regina's eyes bore into Emma's.

"Robin and I are.._seeing_ each other. And I certainly would not start questioning the femininity of the men that I choose to be with, Miss Swan. At least Robin doesn't wear eyeliner."

"I'm not dating Hook, I don't even like guys!" Uh-oh. Emma's heart began to race as she realized the abruptness of her confession. She struggled to string together an explanation before deciding that it would be best to turn and leave without a word. As she attempted to bolt out the door a hand touched her shoulder, holding her back.

"Emma, don't go." Regina looked worried, almost kind as she glanced up at her. Taking one of the younger woman's hands in her own, she used the other to cup Emma's cheek and delicately inched forward to brush their lips together. Emma didn't remember closing her eyes but suddenly she felt herself opening them, nervously searching the brown ones that looked back at her. Regina stroked her thumb across her face. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner, you idiot?"

"I like to take my time," she smirked, still a bit jittery as Regina held her. "And what about you? You could've said something instead of running off with what's-his-beard." Regina lowered her head.

"I was...afraid, you might not have the same feelings I had for you. We had just become friendly and I didn't want to ruin it with my foolish emotions." Her voice trailed off as she sniffled slightly. Emma gently raised the woman's chin so that their eyes met once more.

"You don't have to be afraid now."


End file.
